


世界上最美丽的火柴（附章）

by MuQing



Category: T/Y
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuQing/pseuds/MuQing





	世界上最美丽的火柴（附章）

（附）【第十二章】泪光

T一直没有吻下去，Y先受不了了，他嚅着嘴唇小声说：“你特么玩儿我？”

T边笑着蹭蹭Y的鼻子，说：“我刚刚才发现......凑近了真的会变成斗鸡眼，所以我把眼睛闭上了。”

Y差点要暴起：“你......唔！”

两人都是生手，贴在一起以后就不知道该干嘛。这时T开始感谢自己看过的各种电影电视剧，犹豫着把想象付诸实践，轻轻含住了Y的嘴唇。Y的手立马抬起抓住了T的肩膀，用劲掐了一下，因为刺激实在是有点大。T也鼓起勇气，舌尖有些谨慎的舔了舔Y的嘴唇。他感觉到Y的右手抬了起来，但没有落到自己身上。Y的嘴唇微微张开了，从中一股股热气呼出来，扩散弥漫在两人之间。他们的胸膛都在剧烈起伏，如果有足够的光线照过来，能看见他们都面颊通红，双眼紧闭。

Ｔ首先鼓起了勇气，双手捧着Ｙ的脸再凑近，嘴唇紧紧地贴上了Y的，舌头钻进了T的嘴里，有些不好意思的在里面打转。Y的手终于是落到了T的左肩上，扣得很紧。T感觉到Y嘴里还有股清凉的味道，他觉得以后自己一吃口香糖就会想起这个吻。他们闭着眼睛，唇舌的感受就变得极其敏感。T察觉到Y的舌头正在往自己口中侵入，行为也变得越来越大胆。T有些不服气了。他用脑子里仅剩的一点理智不断提醒自己：撩倒他！撩倒他！撩倒他！

T的右手开始慢慢揉着Y的后颈。在T累的时候会让同桌帮忙这样做，因为这样会让他暂时放松下来，也很舒服。他不知道这样做对Y有没有用，但他还是这样做了。

但T突然就被Y托着往前拉了一把，直接趴在了Y的身上，这让T明白揉揉揉并没有让Y放松下来，还可能起到了反作用。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，感受到对方剧烈地起伏。T因此发现Y真的比自己壮实了不止一点，也注意到自己蹭到了对方的关键部位，而且双方也毫不意外的，硬了。

T僵硬了一下，有些不知所措。他被Y吻着，闭着眼感受舌间的纠缠，甚至能听见Y偶尔在自己舌头探过去时，喉咙里轻轻的，被抑制却又难以完全控制住而泄出的撩人的喘息。他觉得Y已经有些被吻得不明所以了，因为Y在无意识的蹭他。T考虑了一下，干脆双手抱住Y的头，一边主动向后撤，一边把Y的头往后拉，但他们都没有退开很远，依然是头顶着头，都闭着眼。

T发觉Y抖得厉害，虽然自己也处于颤栗当中，但他尽力调整自己的呼吸，认真的对Y说：“听着......是想在这儿，还是去厕所？”

Y没有回答，好像还没缓过来，T又接着说：“电影也要结束了，你要是不想去，我们就在这儿多坐会儿，等片尾曲结束了再......”

“去厕所。”Y的声音似乎抖得更厉害了，“我们去厕所。”

两人脚步匆匆，几乎是全程百米冲刺一样弯着腰跑出了影厅，找到了单间厕所。所幸一路上都没有人，也顾不得什么摄像头了，直接冲进去就落了锁。

“说真的......幸好这厕所打扫得不错，不然我真受不了。”T边亲着Y，边挑空喘着粗气说。

Y的手已经从T的短袖底伸进去了，一路向上而去，在腰际徘徊。T的鸡皮疙瘩就跟着这轨迹从皮肤上冒起来，他也不甘示弱，右手直接从Y的腿根向上，抵在了双腿间。他隔着裤子慢慢揉着，让布料蹭着Y最敏感的点。T终于享受到Y逐渐瘫在自己怀里的感受，Y口中已经有控制不住的点点喘息露了出来。

Y虽然身体软了下来，嘴里还是逞强道：“那......那万一不行呢？”

T听着笑了出来，没想到Y都这样了还好强的很，但平心而论自己也是半斤八两，只好用左手微拢住Y的嘴，在他耳边说道：“闭嘴，享受，有什么意见都往给我嘴里倒，懂？”

Y知道自己语言无能，只好转移攻势，直接扯开两人的外裤，右腿插进T的两腿间，强行把T压在墙上，左手已经触及T的胸前两点了。没了外裤的隔挡，Y蹭在T身上，T甚至能感受出Y的大小形状。他们终于褪下了最后一层遮掩，当Y猛地贴上T身体的一瞬间，两人都狠狠的颤栗了一下。

Y先是有些小心的，让自己的下身与T的部分贴在一起，再上下稍稍用力按着。T的腹部被两人接触的地方抵着，感觉到它们骇人的温度，但似乎还是不够，于是T就用右手握住Y的手，把自己的力道加在Y手上。突如其来的冲击让Y重重的喘了一声，接着他突然开始小声地喊：“哥......”

T简直是受不了了。他只比Y大一个月零几天而已，但不知怎的听到这一声，直接让他的欲望更上一层楼。他刚想狠狠的撸动几下，Y却又开口：“能不能......能不......能不能让我来......”

T把Y窝在他肩窝里的头扯远了些，才看清Y通红的，泛着泪光的眼睛和被他自己咬的印子都出来了的唇，但它们都充满了快让T承受不住的渴望和欲求。

听着两人间杂乱而急促的呼吸，T的下巴微微上扬，恢复了一会儿精神，然后才低下头，牵起Y空着的右手，引导他握住两人的下身，自己一边把Y的短袖往上推，头凑到Y的左耳旁说：“弄我。”

Y几乎是在T开口的那一刻就开始迅速行动，把它们各种揉捏，有点因为兴奋而不得章法，但T却好像也被他感染了似的浑身颤抖，不得不把头埋在Y颈肩处死死咬着牙，才控制住自己不喊出来。但T也没闲着，刚才他就发现Y的胸前两点异常敏感，被自己一摸立刻就挺了起来，周围还冒出许多小疙瘩。所以趁此机会T也对这里特别关照。他先是用手伺候，放开了一些后就直接双手抱住Y的头和他接吻，一边挺起自己的胸去蹭Y。T感觉每一个和T紧贴的部位都泛起酥麻感，皮肤里渗出的刺激感撩拨着每一缕空气，每一次呼吸，每一个刹那。

Y真是非常辛苦，在咬牙忍受T给他身体上部带来阵阵狂潮的同时还得兼顾手上的活儿。T看他已然满头是汗，嘴唇都被咬到发白，连忙亲上去，用舌头舔着那些印子，并且让Y放开手，自己替了上去。Y听话的让T行动，自己紧紧抱着T，手从T的尾骨处一路向上抚摸，极尽所能的挑逗他。T在Y此般触摸下会猛地仰起头，喉咙间甚至发不出声音，电流感噼里啪啦的往脑袋里炸。

快到临界点时，Y握住了T的手，两人一起快速的抽动，在喷发前用手盖住，白浊才没弄的满身都是。Y把头抵在T胸前，剧烈的喘息着，而T则不断亲吻着Y的后颈。两人都是大汗淋漓，谁都没有说话。

Y先抬起了头，和T交换了一个缠绵的吻后才说：“哥......我真的......从来没有过......”

“这样爽过，”T接过话，“我懂我懂，我也没有过。”

“你可要点脸吧，”Y用手背抽了T一下，一脸鄙夷地说，“我是说我从来没有像现在一样这么喜欢这家电影院的厕所。”

T瞬间变了脸色，“你特么就是个把屌无情的狗男人！”顺势就要抬手揍人。

Y赶忙把人接下手把T搂进怀里，立马补救：“更是从来没有相信在一样这么喜欢你。”

T摇摇头：“还是事前人事后狗，不是什么好东西。”他猛啄了一下Y的后耳根，“快把纸拿出来，都快要十点了，赶紧收拾好回家。”

Y虽然不情不愿，但还是苦着脸从挂墙上的包里拿了纸处理现场。

“明天还来吗，男朋友？”Y盯着正擦着手的T，说道。

“还没爽够？晚上电话来一波？”T臭不要脸的回答。

“你能正经吗？我可是向你提出了约会邀请！”

“来来来，肯定来。”T又亲了Y一口，“老子可正打算把整个暑假都腻歪在你身上呢。”


End file.
